Seats, in particular vehicle seats, can be adjusted in length, height and tilt. A position of the seat may be adjusted manually, for example by means of a lever and/or a handle, or electrically by means of an electric motor which can be actuated by a control element. The electric motor may be attached to the seat by means of a specific fastening arrangement. For example, the fastening arrangement for fixing the electric motor comprises fastening tabs on the electric motor which correspond to fastening pins on the seat.
DE 20 2008 005 744 U1 discloses an electric motor and a brush carrier. The brush carrier has six substantially tubular screw openings.